


Jim and Blair at the Convention

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's in anthro-heaven. Jim seeks escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Blair at the Convention

## Jim and Blair at the Convention

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made.

FBI, terrorists and cultists thoughts used as distractions.

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. God help me. I'm bored. 

Jim Ellison shifted in his seat for the millionth time. 

How did I get myself into this? By listening to Sandburg, that's how. 

Two days ago, Blair begged Jim to come along on this anthro conference. 'It'll be great, man. You, me, San Francisco, the Bay, the atmosphere.' 

The noise, the tedium, the wishing for a total zone-out. 

Blair noticed the fidgeting and whispered. "Not long now, Jim. Relax." 

The Sentinel glared at his Guide to no effect. Blair promised 'not long now' about three hours ago. 

Anchoring his hearing to Blair's heartbeat, Jim let himself wander fantasizing about a terrorist group rapelling from the balcony onto the convention hall floor, with crazed CIA agents demanding expensive teas and some cult chanting about an alien invasion drinking poisoned kool-aid. 

Anything normal. 

"Jim. Jim? Aw, man. Follow my voice back, Jim," Blair's voice intruded on his daydream. 

The Sentinel's senses snapped back into the here and now. He looked around to see almost everyone else had left. Ah, Blessed Zone. 

"Well?" Blair managed to convey annoyance even while standing still. 

"Well, what, Chief?" 

"What did you zone on? I thought you were over this." 

"Relax, Chief. I was just a little bored." Jim smiled and tugged on Blair's ponytail. 

"Oh, sorry." Blair grabbed his backpack. "Hungry?" 

"Wonderburger." 

Feeling a little guilty for putting Jim through the lecture ordeal, Blair gave in. "Okay, one heart attack on a bun coming up." 

"Funny, Chief." 

* * *

End Jim and Blair at the Convention by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
